U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,217 discloses a communication and energy control system for houses. The system includes a number of different services such as electrical power, heating ventilation and air condition control, security, telecommunications, etc. One major feature of such a system is the ability to control appliances and other devices throughout the house from a single location, such as a system controller, control panel or switch. It is desirable, therefore, that the system has diagnostic capabilities so that the operator can determine if for example, an appliance at a remote location within the house is connected to its associated receptacle or outlet.
One method to accomplish the diagnostic capabilities is to use a switch within the receptacle that will interact with a relay when a mating plug has been inserted into the outlet of the receptacle. Furthermore, it is desirable that such a switch occupy a minimal amount of space and be cost effective to both manufacture and assemble.